The present invention relates to a thermostatically controlled trap.
A thermostatically controlled trap has so far been considered unfit for use in a trace pipe or in a piping for instrumentation where only a very small amount of condensate is produced and the pressure and temperature of the fluid are subject to sharp fluctuations.